I'm Not Finished
by Black Ladybug
Summary: Sally, a seventeen year old girl, gets moved from her home in London with her mother and younger sister to a pastel house in American suburbia. The only comfort is the dark hilltop she can see from her window. summary sucks, story is much better -complete
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going back through and changing little things.. spelling, grammar, etc. Trying to make it better...**

She looked at the mansion on the hill as she got out of the passenger side of a dark purple mini van. "What's that?" She asked the Real Estate agent before blowing a bubble with her blue gum. "Looks like a haunted house."

"Don't you worry about that dear." The elderly woman said, brushing off the seventeen year old.

The girl turned to her little sister and handed her a piece of gum, "She doesn't like me, does she Mary?"

"It might be the red hair." The fifteen year old said, popping the piece of gum in her mouth.

She shrugged, shoving her hands in the pockets of her large black pants, concealing the black polish that covered her nails. She looked back over her shoulder at the hilltop as she walked into the small pink house.

"Oh, isn't it lovely?" The girls' mother cooed once they stepped inside. "Sally? What do you think?"

She shrugged, "It's very… pink." Sally walked around the living room, running her fingers over the walls as she made her way down the hall to the back rooms. After a few minutes of inspecting, she returned to the living room, folding her arms over her chest, covering the red iron cross on her black shirt. "It's nice. Comforting."

Her mother smiled at the Agent. "We'll take it."

"You haven't even looked at the rest of the house." The woman protested.

She put her hand up. "I trust my daughter's judgement."

"Alright." She sighed, giving in. "I'll draw up the paperwork this afternoon."

Mary smiled up at her mother, then to her sister. "So when do we move in Mum?"

The lady smiled down at the younger of the girls, "You can move in as soon as your Mom signs the paperwork at my office."

"So tomorrow then, Pickle."

Mary grimaced. "Mum, don't call me Pickle…"

Sally laughed at the face her sister made, giving her a half hug. "Better you than me."

**Day Two**

Sally put the last box in Mary's room. "There you go short one."

Mary sighed a little as she looked at the box her sister had set on the floor as she tried to move her bed into the corner under the window. Finally succeeding, she collapsed on the mattress, throwing her hands over her head.

Sally laughed, leaving the room. She passed her mother on the way back to the moving truck.

"Sally." She stopped her daughter.

"Yes, Mum?" She turned and looked at her mother, smiling slightly.

"Before you put anything in your room, I got you some dark purple paint. Like your last room." Her eyes were bright and cheerful. "Is that alright?"

"Thanks, Mum." She grinned, hugging her mother.

Before long, the house was full of boxes and furniture wrapped in plastic. Sally looked at her room. Empty. The only window faced the dark hilltop, but soon it would have a curtain to block out any light.

Picking up a roller, wet with paint, Sally began to 'colour her world' as she liked to call it. Making her new room appear to be just like the one she had left in London. She hated being in America. In a town of pastel houses and no one she knew. No one who would understand the reasons she left her home over seas. She stopped her work and looked out the window again, to the large house. There was something tragic about it.

She shrugged off the thought and continued. Mary came in behind her. "Mum got you some decorative paint and new art brushes so you can paint your characters again." She smiled as she set down a black messenger bag and left the room.

A small tear came to Sally's eye as she looked in the bag. New paint and brushes. She got off the floor, headed to the kitchen, and hugged her mother. "Thanks you." She whispered before letting go and returning to her room.

She sat on the hard wood floor in her room and looked over her new 'toys'. "I think it's time for a whole new character…" She smirked, looking up at the hilltop once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm hoping I can get through my editing without trashing this story...**

The sun shown brightly into the living room, waking Sally from her peaceful sleep. She had slept on the couch since the paint in her room was still drying. She pulled her black comforter up over her head and rolled over, burying her face in her black and purple pillowcase.

Suddenly there was a warm body on her back. "Get off!" She yelled, slightly muffled by the pillow.

Mary giggled a little as her sister tried to wiggle her off. Succeeding, in a way, they both fell to the floor. Sally landing on top of her sister. "Little brat." She grumbled, getting off her younger sibling. She reached her hand down and pulled Mary to her feet.

"Now that you're up, you can come have breakfast." Mary smiled.

Mary loved and admired her sister for being different and not caring what others thought of her. She wasn't a Goth; she was a normal girl. She wore glasses, enhancing her already large green eyes. She stood just shorter than Sally. Her hair, shoulder length and dark brown, pulled back in a messy bun.

"Did you get your computers all set up?" Sally asked as they walked into the kitchen to see their mother smiling at them. Mary only sighed in reply to the question as she sat down to eat her eggs and waffles. Sally tried to keep herself from laughing at the response.

After breakfast, Sally stood outside looking up at the mansion on the hill, a camera in hand with a long lens. She took a few pictures while some of the women in the neighbourhood stared at her. She was standing in the yard with a black umbrella over her head, shading her from the sun. She was wearing a long black skirt covered in chains and buckles, a red tank top with a black fishnet shirt over the top and her black and red hair was held up by black and silver chopsticks revealing the many piercings in her ears.

She didn't care if they stared. She was curious about the hilltop looking down at her. She studied it a moment longer before going back in the house. "Mum. I'm going to take a walk."

"Alright, be back for supper." She called from the living room.

Sally put her umbrella by the door, grabbed a black hoodie, and pulled it on, even though it was near eighty degrees outside. She started walking toward the large rot iron gates at the base of the hilltop, keeping her eyes fixed on the dark mansion.

Arriving at the gate, she noticed part of it was fallen; on the ground under her feet. She stepped back and took a quick picture before she continued her journey. Her curiosity overcame her. She was eager to find out what this place looked like up close. Reaching the second gate, just outside the courtyard, she looked in seeing a beautiful garden. It was not as dark as she thought it would be.

A serpent, weaving in and out of the ground caught her eye, but as she pushed past the vines into the garden she saw a large hand, fingers spread slightly and seeming to reach out. Passing by this on her way to the large door, she could not help but stare at it; wondering why anyone would sculpt a hand in a bush.

Once on the front door step, she realized how much larger the mansion was than it had appeared from town. She figured she would be polite and knock once, just to be sure no one was there. Then she heard something at the window above her. Stepping back, she looked up, not seeing anything but a shadow move away from the window. She furrowed her brow, curiosity in her eyes as she looked at the window. She stood back and took a picture, trying to capture everything she could so she could make a new character for her walls.

Walking up to the door once more she pushed it open, seeing dust and cobwebs inside. Turning on the flash to her camera, she started taking pictures of the gargoyles on the banister of the staircase. She walked around the ground floor a while and took pictures of the machines she found. She came to one that looked a man sitting at a table with knives for fingers; raising an eyebrow she knelt and took a picture of it.

Standing, she set her camera on the table and looked around, taking off her hoodie. Tying the garment around her waist she picked up her camera and went back to the entrance where she saw the staircase. She climbed the steps, snapping pictures of the hallways and turns the mansion took. She came to the attic, seeing a gaping hole in the ceiling. "Wonder how that came to be…" She mumbled to herself as she captured it on film.

She walked around the room a little, seeing a fire place with a straw bed and news paper clippings scattered there. She knelt to take a picture but stopped when she heard the sound of knives sharpening behind her. Standing, she looked around only to see a silhouette in the shadows behind her. "I didn't know anyone was here, I'm sorry."

The figure just stood there, pulling back slightly. Sally saw what looked like scissors in his hand and started to back slowly toward the exit. He stepped closer.

The movements seemed timid and childlike. She knew the feeling, but was scared and felt like running. As he stepped into the light, she saw that his hands were actually scissors, she wasn't sure what to think. "Don't hurt me." She whispered, but when she saw the kindness in his eyes and the sadness that slightly twisted his lips into a small frown, her heart melted. "What's your name?" Was all she could ask.

"Edward." He spoke softly, almost silent. "Who are you?"

She studied the scars on his face. "I'm Sally." She reached out, curiosity getting the better of her once again, and tried to touch his arm but he pulled back. "I won't hurt you." She smiled, trying to reassure him. "Can I see your hand?"

Edward raised his arm slowly, allowing her to see that they were, in fact, his hands. "Why are you here?" He asked, slightly scared that she was one of the angry townspeople from that Christmas night so many years ago.

"I was taking pictures." She stepped back and held up her camera. "May I take your picture?" Holding his arms close to him he bent slightly and cautiously inspected the camera. A slight smile began to play on his lips as he nodded. Sally smiled, a spark in her eye as she focused on him.

"Thank you, Edward." She grinned. She had a name and someone to paint for her wall. "I should be getting home now. Mary might come looking for me."

"Who is Mary?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"My little sister. She would find you fascinating." she told him, looking him over.

"Do you have to leave?" His features even sadder than before. She knew he was lonely up here, nothing but his garden to keep him company.

She looked at the floor, trying to decide what to do when suddenly she got an idea. "Would you like to come home with me?"

Edward stiffened and shook his head a little. "No, thank you."

"I can't stay and me mum would love you." She stepped closer to him, causing him to pull his hands back a little and look at the floor. "Just for supper? Then I'll walk you back?"

He looked up slightly, "Supper?"

"Yes, supper." She smiled widely at him. "Then, if you really want, I will bring you back up here." Pausing a moment, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Edward?"

"Yes, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Not a lot edited in this one.. mostly because I'm-- well distracted.. Newly wed and all hehe**

As they left the dark mansion, Sally now knew why the hand was in the centre of the garden. "Why do you have scissors for hands?"

"I'm not finished." He told her, watching his feet as he walked. He was not so sure about going back to town, even after thirty years.

Sally tried to wrap her mind around what he said, but she could not, for the life of her, understand what he meant by not being finished. "What do you mean?"

He snipped away some branches in front of her, clearing her path. "My father didn't wake up."

Still not understanding, she only replied "Oh…" Staying in silence until they reached the bottom of the hill. She looked over at her new acquaintance, noticing he was even more timid than before. "Are you alright?"

"I should go." He said softly, turning to go back up to the solitude of his sanctuary.

"Oh, please Edward." She implored him. "It's dark, no one will see you."

He stopped and looked out at he town. It was quiet and dark. No one was out and he was looking forward to supper.

"Okay?" Sally asked, smiling. She had hoped someone in this town would be her friend. "Why are you so nervous?"

Casting his eyes downward, he didn't reply to her question. They walked in silence to Sally's house. It wasn't a long walk, nor very far from the fallen gates. This fact seemed to make Edward a little less timid, but not by much.

Sally opened the door to the house and hung up her hoodie. Gesturing for Edward to enter, she closed the door behind him. "Mum?" She called through the house. "'Ello?"

Mary came walking through the living room, thumbing through a biology book. "Did you just say 'hello'?" She grinned, still looking through the large book in her small hands.

"No.. I said 'ello, but that's close enough…" Sally replied, making her sister giggle a little. "Mary, this is Edward. Edward, this is my little sister Mary."

Mary finally looked up from her book, realizing there was someone with her sister. Seeing his hands, she suppressed a small gasp. Edward shyly said hello to the girl, her eyes wide. She dropped her book, startling Edward, and stepped forward to examine him.

"Are these your hands?" She carefully lifted his right arm a little and looked him over, studying the blades.

Sally gave her sister a look as she folded her arms over her chest. Mary sucked in her bottom lip, still fascinated by Edward and quickly placed her own hands behind her back. "Sorry…" She said, trying not to touch anymore.

"Where's Mum?" Sally asked, changing the subject.

Mary furrowed her brow, causing her glasses to slide forward on her nose. "I think she's in the basement." She paused for a moment. "You better find her before she--"

Suddenly there was a shocked scream from the other side of the living room, interrupting Mary. "Too late…" Sally sighed, walking toward her mother. "Mum… I need to tell you something." She started, shuffling her mother out of the room and down the hall.

"Who was that?"

"Mum.. Calm down."

"What was on his hands!"

"Mother!" Sally yelled. She looked at the floor, she promised to never yell at her mother again after that one night. "I'm sorry Mum… but please, just listen."

Her mother crossed her arms and looked at her daughter expectantly. "I'm listening."

Sally sighed, not knowing how to explain. "He was in the house on the hill. He's so sweet and he's all alone." She bit her lip slightly. "I asked him to supper and…"

"What about his hands?"

"He said he wasn't finished yet… That his father just didn't wake up." Raising an eyebrow, her mother looked at her quizzically. "I know.. I don't understand either… But he's more scared of us than we are of him."

There was a long silence between them, Sally avoiding eye contact with her mother. "Alright. He can stay for supper."

Her eyes lit up as she wrapped her arms around her mother. "Thank you." She whispered. Sally guided her mother to the living room to meet Edward. "Mum, this is Edward." She smiled at her new friend. "Edward, this is me Mum. Jen."

Edward smiled. "Hello."

Mary sat, watching Edward as he tried to eat the noodles off the blades. Sally kicked her sister under the table. "Ow!" She yelped, startling Edward.

"Don't kick your sister." Jen scolded her eldest daughter.

"Well she's staring!" Sally sighed and looked over at Edward, seeing he was having difficulty with his noodles. "Would you like some help, Edward?"

He glanced up at her, "Thank you."

After they finished eating, Mary ran to her room and began perusing through the biology and anatomy books in her room. Once in a while she would look out at Edward and pull out a new book and begin thumbing through.

Sally rolled her eyes at her sister. "Would you like me to walk you home now Edward?"

"Would you stay with me?" He asked, warily; looking toward the floor as he felt his cheeks burn slightly.

"I'd like that." She smiled. Figuring this was her chance to explore the mansion even more and find out more about Edward. He was innocent and childlike, but knowledgeable. "Let me get a few things and we'll go."

She asked her mother, hoping she'd agree. Unsure, Jen half heartedly agreed. "Just be careful."

"I will Mum, don't worry." She said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before scampering down the hall to her room for a sleeping bag and pillow. She started to leave, but then turned and grabbed the other pillow off her bed as she bit the inside of her cheek slightly.

Pulling on her hoodie once more, Sally smiled at Edward and opened the door. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm hoping the few lines I added/edited make more sence now...**

Sally lay on the floor, looking up at the moon shining in through the hole in the roof. It was peaceful here. Something made her want to stay. Maybe it was the solitude, or possibly the company.

She glanced over at Edward. He was laying on the floor next to her, his arms at his sides, watching the sky. Sally propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her new friend. "Edward…"

He looked over at her. "Yes?"

"Would you mind… taking me on a tour of this place?"

"Okay." He gave a slight smile and got off the floor. Sally could barely contain her excitement as she jumped to her feet. Now she would have answers to all the questions this place had sparked in her mind.

He took her down the stairs and through a corridor she had not seen earlier. More machines lined the walls. These seemed to be more intricate and more advanced than the cookie making ones in the front room. These seemed to have restraints; large leather straps with metal buckles. Big enough for a person to lay on and be held down. Sally was not sure if she should be frightened by these or intrigued. The thought of what could be done, scared her when she saw the blades and saws looming over a few of the metal slabs.

"What were these for?" She pulled her hoodie closer around her. Hoping her previous thoughts of this kind man were not wrong.

"Creating me." Edward quietly said, turning down a surprisingly well lit hallway. He pushed a door open and let her walk in. Her eyes darted around the master bedroom, taking in everything. She stepped into the room, cautiously, walking toward the bed.

Her eyes widened when she saw the skeletal remains that lay there. She took a deep breath and started backing away from the bed.

"He didn't wake up." Edward said, his eyes cast downward. "I moved him here to be comfortable." There was sadness in his voice as he explained.

Sally walked slowly over to him, reaching a hand out to gently caress his cheek. "That was nice, Edward."

He felt his cheeks burn slightly when she touched him. She smiled sweetly at him and walked out the door with him. He took her through the rest of the house. She felt like a child in a candy store as she explored with him. Her eyes were wide with wonder and amazement at the colours and turns the mansion took.

After a while Sally began to grow tired. Her steps were small as she staggered behind Edward. She yawned, trying to keep her eyes open, eager to see more.

"Would you like to go to sleep?" He asked, seeing her yawn. She only nodded in reply. They walked back up to the attic where Sally collapsed on her pillow and sleeping bag. Edward smiled slightly at her and went off to his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days, Sally spent more and more time in the mansion with Edward. Learning more about him. That he was actually created and not bon there like she had first thought. Not that it made a difference to her that he had started as a machine; he was her friend and that was all she cared about.

On her way home from the mansion one night, she was stopped. "Hey…"

She turned to see a younger man standing at the end of her driveway. She tried to ignore him. He looked like a high school basketball player from the jacket he was wearing. "What?" She asked, trying to walk around him to her house.

"I've seen you going up to that house." He nodded toward the hilltop behind her.

"So..?" She shrugged and walked through the grass to the walkway.

He ran around in front of her. "What's up there? That freak with the scissors still there?" He gave a slight chuckled, pleased with himself, seemingly.

She folded her arms over her chest and looked him in the eye. "I don't know what 'freak' you are referring to." She gave a sly smile. "Now why don't you run on home and let me do the same or--"

"Or what? You going to scream?" He asked, rolling his eyes, reaching for her hand. She pulled away and glared at him. "What? Not your type?"

She gave a disgusted sigh and pushed past him into her house, slamming the door in his face. Mary looked up from her book. "Bad day?" She inquired from the look on Sally's face and mannerisms.

"I am so sorry you have to go to a public school this year." Sally murmured as she walked into her room. She set down her bag and flopped on her bed. The room seemed small and ominous now that the walls were dark purple. She sat up and looked at the wall opposite her bed. She had started painting, but soon became fed up and painted over it. No matter how she painted the town, it just was not right yet.

Mary stood in the doorway looking at her sister as she sat there, staring at the wall, unmoving. "Um… Sally?"

She snapped out of the trance she was in. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Mary stepped into the room, placing the book in her hand on the desk by the computer. "You've been so quiet and angsty."

Shrugging, she put an arm around her sister. "I'm just tired of people around here. It's all pastel and nosey neighbours." she laughed a little and picked up a silver Sharpie from the desk.

"You told Mum you liked the house."

Sally made a face and pulled the cap off her marker. "I know I did." She growled a little in a joking way. Taking her sisters hand, she began to draw.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked, trying to angle her head properly to see the drawing.

"Drawing on you." She said as if it was not already obvious.

Mary rolled her eyes at her sister and looked at what she had drawn. A wilting lily that said 'sisters' under it. "And you had to do it on my arm?"

"Oh shut up. What's for supper?" She only received a laugh as an answer from her younger sister before she left the room. "Fine… Don't answer me."

-

Edward looked down at the town from his window. It had not changed much since he left. He had been watching the town for a while, wanting to go back and meet that doctor everyone had told him about. He sighed; maybe if he had been finished Kim would not have moved.

He remembered seeing the moving van come to the house. She left a long time ago. Leaving Suburbia behind. Leaving him behind.

Turning away from the window, he left the attic. He went down the many steps; counting them as he went, even though he knew how many there were. He went down the corridor to his fathers room. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, looking over the remains.

"I miss you, father." He flipped open the book of poetry laying on the bed, careful not to tear the pages. He began reciting aloud. "_'It was many and many a year ago, In a kingdom by the sea, That a maiden there lived whom you may know By the name of Annabel Lee;-'_"

Edward went on, a small tear coming to his eye. He missed his fathers voice reciting the poems and stories in these books. On cold nights like this he would come in and read to his fathers figure, hoping to stay the sting of emptiness and the sense of being alone. Since he met Sally some of that pain had gone.

He looked up from the book and studied his hands. Another tear fell and streaked down his scarred and pail features. He feared he would never be finished and be alone once Sally moved on.

After reading a few more poems, he retreated to bed. Sighing heavily as he lay down, he thought about Sally. She was different from other girls he had met. But that is what he liked most about her. She accepted him for being different and befriended him. Maybe things would be different this time around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright. I'm done with my editing, thus far... I might go back again and do it all over, but for now.. it's done. I'm working on chapter 7, but at the moment I think I'm done.**

A month went by. Sally spent most of her time on the hill with Edward. She liked it that way. Her mother had not said a word about it until one day.

"Mother that's absurd!" Sally yelled slightly, setting down the book she had been reading.

"Is it?" Her mother asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm perfectly happy the way I am. I am not going out with this… this Bret creature." She got off the couch and put on her jacket, reaching for the door handle.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Sally sighed a little, "Where I go everyday."

"No, you're not." She said, closing the door before her daughter could leave. "You are going to stay here."

Sally raised an eyebrow and looked at her mother. "Why are you so fixed on me dating all of a sudden? Suburban house wives starting to talk? Worried they're calling your daughter a freak? Are they calling me a witch? Do they think that I sacrifice cats and babies up there?" She asked, pointing toward the hill.

"That is enough! Go to your room Sally." She demanded, gesturing toward the hallway.

Sally rolled her eyes, frustrated with her mother, and skulked off to her room. She flopped on her bed and grabbed her pillow, screaming into it. She had not screamed into her pillow since she was ten. There hadn't been a reason to since her father left them. She rolled onto her back, staring at her ceiling. _This is stupid. Only since she started talking to those women has she acted like this._ She thought to herself.

Sitting up on her bed, she looked toward the window. "I'll only be gone a little while." She said to herself, barely a whisper. Opening the window she carefully dropped to the ground, making sure her mother had not been looking out the window in the kitchen.

Reaching the outside gate, she could see Edward in the window. She raced up the pathway to the door, eager to see him again. The door opened just as she reached the top step. He stood there, smiling shyly at her. Even after the time they spent together, he was still shy. Sally loved that about him. He was frail and childlike, but very experienced in the ways of life, even though he had never travelled further than the town.

"I was wondering if you were coming or not." He said, letting her inside. "I have something to show you."

She shrugged a little. "Mum didn't want me to come."

"Why?"

She shook her head, dismissing the thought. "Don't worry about it. It's not important." She suddenly smiled widely at him. "So what did you want to show me?"

Edward smiled and led her to a room full of books. She looked around in awe. "It's beautiful, Edward." She felt like crying. This was a wonderful place. Everyone was so scared of the mansion and it saddened her when she was showed rooms like this.

His smile widened, knowing she loved literature. He watched as she walked over to a shelf full of poetry and plays. "I was hoping you'd like it." He said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"I love it." She said; walking back to his side, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for showing me this." She picked up a book from the table, flipping through a few pages before putting it back. "I really must be going though. Mum will be furious if she finds me gone."

The heat he felt in his cheeks melted away when she said she had to leave. "I understand." He smiled sadly. "Will you be back tomorrow?" His eyes full of hope.

"I'm going to try." She told him, hugging him before she left.

Edward watched from the doorway as Sally made her way down the path. He hated seeing her leave, especially after such a short visit. Once she was out of site, he retreated to the attic to watch from the window. He always watched her home, being sure she was alright. He felt sad every time she left, afraid she would never come back.

Once he saw that she was close to her house, he turned from the window. He sat on his bed, thinking about Sally's brief call. The kiss mostly. It was only a friendly kiss of thanks, but Edward blushed every time he thought about it. There was something about this new girl in his life. She was different and he liked that.

He watched the sun set. Setting earlier every night. The nights were growing colder as winter approached, but Edward didn't notice. He only thought about tomorrow, when Sally would be with him.


	7. authors rant

**To those of you who review without even reading and have the gawl to rip on me for calling my main character a 'goth':**  
It is my story. If being called a 'goth' offends you then fine. However, this is my peice of fiction, not yours. Leave me to write what I want, how I want. If you have nothing nice to say then go and say it to your fucking online journal because everyone has one. Also, if you notice, she never calls herself a goth, everone else does. 

**Now, to those who want more:  
**I would write more and post it, if my computer was up and running, but it's broken and laying on my apartment floor in peices...  
I am sorry. I'm having to write this quickly at the library, but I do read all of your lovely reviews. I appreciate them all. Thank you.  
♥Tate


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello there all you wonderful readers. I am finally posting a new chapter! I also rewrote some parts in previous chapters, so please read through again if you would and let me know what you think!**

Sneaking back into the house was much harder for Sally than she had anticipated. She pulled herself back up through the window, landing on her floor with a loud crash. Upon hearing the crash, her mother came racing into the room.

"Sneaking out?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest, staring down at her daughter as she still lay on the floor.

"No." Sally stood up, all honesty in her voice as she looked her mother in the eye. "I was not sneaking out."

"Then what, if I may ask, were you doing?" Disbelief eminent in her voice.

"Nothing." Sally replied as she sat on her bed and opened a book, burying her nose in its pages, trying to ignore her mother.

-

Sally wandered down the hallway in her black silky pajamas, passing by Mary's open door. She stopped just past the doorway and stepped back to look in the room. On the walls were drawings and sketches of hands. "Mary…" Sally started as she stepped into the room.

Mary sat up in her chair, looking around. "What?" She had fallen asleep at her desk again, face buried in a book.

"Do you have some sort of hand fetish now?" She asked, picking up a sketch from her sisters bed and examining it.

"Not exactly." She replied, snatching the paper from her older sibling. "I was hoping to better understand Edward."

"Better understand…" Nodding with comprehension, she looked around the room once more. "Better understand for what?"

"So that I might be able to help him one day…" She said, seemingly distracted by her own drawings and notes.

"Help… Like finish him?"

"Precisely."

Sally wished that her sister could one day finish Edward, but she doubted it was possible.

-

Edward wandered the halls of the mansion, looking over everything. He knew it all by heart down to the last cobweb. Nothing had been moved since the professor had passed. Nothing was to change. He wanted to keep it the way his father had left it.

As he walked through the halls he thought about Sally. As unconventional as she might be, Edward didn't see her that way. He saw her as a thing of beauty. A piece of artwork. Unique and yet so familiar. She was one thing in his life that was subject to change, and that did not frighten him. He had seen so many things change for the worse and turn against him, but Sally was not so. At least he hoped she would not turn on him.


	9. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I have had a major case of writers block, but I told myself tonight 'You are going to put on the Dresden Dolls and Seether and write something!' and I did! so please R&R**

* * *

Opening the bedroom window Sally dropped a bag down and started to crawl out after, but before she could get more than a leg out she heard her mother yelling for her to answer the door. She gave a slight guttural growl and climbed back in, snatching up her bag and tossing in on her bed. Throwing off her jacket she left her room and walked slowly to the front door.

"Sally, get the door." Her mother yelled once more from the kitchen.

"I'm getting it!" She yelled back as she opened the door. Seeing who was on the doorstep she started to close the door. "We don't want any."

"Oh, but I was invited." He said, pushing the door open and walking in past her.

"Sally, this is Bret--"

"I know what it is, Mother. Why is it in my house?" Irritation eminent in her voice.

"That's not very nice. Calling your guest a what and it." Bret said as he took off his letterman jacket and handed it to Sally to hang up for him.

She looked at the jacket, disgust all over her face as she held it between her thumb and forefinger. "You are not a guest." She told him, dropping the foul garment in front of him.

"Stop that Sally." Her mother scolded, closing the front door. "I invited him."

"I know that. But why?" Sally asked, glaring at the boy standing in the front room.

"Because he wanted to get to know you better." Jen smiled through gritted teeth. "Now be nice and get to know each other."

Rolling her eyes, Sally walked over and flopped on the far end of the couch. "I don't have time for this." She muttered, folding her arms over her chest.

Bret ran a hand over his dark blonde hair and sat very close to Sally on the couch as Jen went back to the kitchen. He leaned close to Sally, "Do you know why I'm here?"

She put a hand on his face and pushed him back. "You wanted to ask for a breath mint?" She said, disdain dripping from her words.

He sat back a little, "I wanted to ask you to prom."

"As a sick joke no doubt." She looked him dead in the eye. "I know your kind… I know people like you…Ask the odd girl to prom and completely humiliate her in front of everyone. I know the game and I'm not playing." She told him as she got off the couch and headed to her room.

Bret got off the couch and ran down the hall after the girl, barging his way into her room and closing the door behind him. "Well that was only part of the bet, but you'll catch onto the rest." He said, an evil glint in his eye.

"Get out of my room." She told him, throwing a text book at him.

"You're a feisty one." He said, moving toward her. Sally slapped his hands away as he reached for her.

"Get out!" She yelled, trying to shove him toward the door.

"Oh, now don't be like that." He grabbed her by the waist, sitting her forcefully down on the bed and proceeding to straddle her. Sally slapped him across the face as hard as she could and pushed him away, bolting for the open window. Bret clasped his hand to his burning cheek. "You are going to pay for that." He growled lunging for Sally as she slipped out the window.


	10. Chapter 9

**This took a really long time.. sorry for the delay and thank all you loverly people that submitted such wonderful reviews!**

* * *

Climbing over the fence Sally ran through the neighbours yard hearing Bret yelling behind her. She knew he could follow her to the mansion and that would be terrible for Edward. Even though she only knew fragments of his past, she knew no one would understand.

She continued to climb over fences until she was sure Bret had given up. Not knowing if he had even started chasing her or just yelled at her. Glancing behind her as she reached a small blue house, she saw no sign of the boy. A slight sigh of relief escaped her lips as she collapsed on the ground.

-

Bret left Sally's room and walked broodingly into the living room to pick up his jacket. Jen came out of the kitchen and saw the handprint across the boys face. "What happened?"

"She slapped me." He said as he put on his jacket and left the house.

Jen rolled her eyes and headed toward her daughters room. Knocking on the door slightly she pushed it open. "Sally?" Seeing only the open window she sighed and left the room.

-

Sally reached the front door of her house, taking a deep breath as she reached for the door handle. She entered the house to see her mother sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Sally…" she started as her daughter closed the front door.

"Mum, I can explain." She said, walking toward the couch.

"You ran off."

"Because that twat--" Jen cut her off.

"That's enough, Sally. You spend more time up with that… thing and you have no real friends."

"Edward is not a thing. He is my friend. Unlike the boys around here, he would never lay a hand on me." Sally said, tears threatening her eyes.

"He has no hands." Jen nearly yelled.

Sally gritted her teeth and walked down the hall to her bedroom. "That isn't the point." She said coldly and locked herself in her room.

Edward sat on the stairs most of the morning waiting for Sally. She said she would come, but there was no sign of her. After a while Edward stood from his perch on the steps and wandered around the mansion. Even though he knew everything about this place, he still liked to look around. He was amazed by the machines his father had built and enjoyed discovering their secrets.

There was nothing else to explore, but there was always a chance he would stumble across something new. The mansion seemed bigger and emptier than it had before. Sally was not here to fill the empty halls with her laughter or conversation. Something had to be wrong. Edward knew she wouldn't just not show up. The only question was what was wrong.


	11. Chapter 10

_Finally, the long awaited chapter 10. It's been written for a while, just kind of sitting and gathering virtual dust lol. I didn't have internet for a long time. :/_

* * *

Edward sat in the library milling over the many books of poetry that had accumulated over the years before the inventor had past away. Blowing dust off of one, he carefully picked it up so to not tear the cover. He smiled shyly at the small book: Yeats, one of the inventors favourites. He had noticed Sally eyeing it when he showed her the room. He left the library, book under his arm, and headed up the stairs to the attic.

Becoming involved in his reading, Edward barely registered that the front door had been opened. He looked up slowly, hearing frantic footsteps coming up the steps. He set the book down and watched the doorway, sitting perfectly still.

Sally came running up the stairs into the large, empty room. "Edward." She smiled, running over to hug him. "I'm so sorry I haven't been up to see you."

Cautiously placing his arms around her, he held her close. "You're here now, though."

She pulled away, looking into his eyes. "I had to sneak away."

The front door opened once more and closed. Heavier footsteps made their way through the main room toward the stairs. Worry clouded Sally's frail features as she turned toward the doorway.

"Did someone follow you?" Edward asked in a hushed whisper, stepping around in front of Sally.

"Sally! Come out, come out wherever you are…" Echoed up the stairs.

Looking back at Sally, Edwards face was clouded with confusion. "Who followed you?" He could see that she was scared.

"Edward, let's just run away." She said, grabbing his arm. "Get away from here. If he finds you the whole town will know." He turned to look at her. He saw tears welling in her eyes. "They might try to take you away. I couldn't bare it if they did."

Edward smiled sadly. "We couldn't hide forever."

Sally looked toward the stairway. "Stay here." She told him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Walking down the stairs she saw Bret standing on the bottom steps, still yelling for her. "What do you want Bret?"

He turned toward the sound of her voice and grinned slyly. "I saw you heading up here. Thought I'd see if that murderer was still living up here."

Sally raised an eyebrow and took another step down. "I don't know what you're talking about. There's no one here."

Bret started up the stairs to where Sally stood. She took a few steps back up, trying to keep her distance from him. He grinned at her. "What happened to that fire you had the other day?" He reached out to touch her, but she pulled back. "You've gone all shy. This won't be as much fun."

"Just stay away from me." She said coldly, looking him dead in the eye.

"Or what? You'll slap me and run away again? I still owe you for that, by the way." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. "Now you can fight me or you can submit, it's your choice."

Anger rose in Sally. An anger she had tried to forget. She pulled her arm away, fighting the urge to throw Bret down the stairs. "Leave." Was all she said to him, her voice cold and steady.

"Fine, I'll leave." He grabbed her by the wrist once more and started to pull her down the steps. "But you're coming with me." His grip on her wrist tightened as she struggled.

Sally looked back toward the steps, tears in her eyes as she saw Edwards shadow. Bret pulled her out the front door and through the garden. "Let me go." She pleaded, trying to free her wrist.

Bret became frustrated and stopped just outside the gate. "Stop fighting me." He growled, raising his hand to strike her. Sally pushed Bret away from her. Letting go of her wrist, he lost his balance, his feet slipping on the loose soil. He fell backward, tumbling down the hillside.

Sally made her way down the path as quickly as she could. The images flashing through her mind of Bret lying dead at the bottom of the hill with a broken neck weren't unpleasant. But the last thing she needed was to be accused of killing someone.

* * *

Chapter 11 won't take as long... I hope...


	12. Chapter 11

**Well here's chapter 11. I tried to make it good, but I'm kind of sick and really out of it, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sally searched for Bret, but found no trace of him. She finally decided to walk home when it became too dark to continue looking. Walking through the front door, she heard her mother yell her name and come running into the entry way.

Jen stopped, looking over her daughter. "What happened to you? You look horrible." She said, with only concern in her voice.

Taking a deep breath, Sally explained what happened. "I searched but I couldn't find him." She looked at her shaking dirt covered hands. "I don't know what to do." She looked up, eyes filling with tears.

Jen pulled Sally into her arms and tried to calm her. "I'm sure he's fine. I'll call his mother and see if he came home." She said, pulling back and looking Sally in the eyes. Wiping away a stray tear from her daughters cheek she gave a sad smile and walked toward the kitchen to make the call.

Sally made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it; sliding down to the floor she held her knees to her chest and stared at the wall in front of her, thinking.

After a while she stood and removed her dirt covered clothes, placing them in the laundry basket in the corner. Turning on the shower she stepped into the warm water and let it rush over her, washing away the grime from her search. She placed her hands on the wall and leaned against it, hot water relaxing her stiff and tired muscles.

Stepping out of the shower, Sally wrapped a large white towel around her and headed to her room. She pulled on her pajamas and sat on the end of her bed.

"Sally?" She heard her sister, Mary, outside her door.

"Come in." She said, picking up her brush and running it through her hair.

The door creaked open and Mary walked in, book in hand. "I think I might have had a break through." She said, setting the book down next to Sally.

"That's wonderful." She said, leaning over the book.

"But he'd have to go to Japan… for robotic hands…" She frowned, trailing off.

"Oh." She sighed a little.

Edward sat in his room, thinking about what had happened that afternoon. He had seen Sally frightened before when he first met her, but the fear he had seen in her eyes today was something he never expected nor wanted to see. She was his only friend and to see her that way angered him.

He stood, making his way downstairs to the front door. He was about to march down to Sally's house to make sure she was alright but stopped himself. He was still frightened himself about leaving the safety of the mansion. He faltered for only a moment before leaving.

Stopping at the fallen gate he looked around the dark neighbourhood. All was quiet. He slowly stepped out from under the shelter of the trees and made his way down the sidewalk to the little pink house Sally lived in. The house was dark except for one dim light shining through Sally's curtains. He made his way over to the window and tapped a long bladed finger on the glass.

A few moments passed before the curtains moved and the window opened, an excited Sally reaching her arms out for an embrace. "Oh Edward." She whispered, burying her face in his neck. "I missed you."

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling back slightly to make her let go. He looked her over as if inspecting her. "Did he hurt you?" His voice was timid, but she could tell he was furious.

"I'm alright." She nodded slowly. "But Bret.. He fell-- well I pushed him down the hill. I looked, but I didn't find him." Tears threatened her eyes. "My mom called his, but he hasn't come home."

"Don't cry." He said quietly, wishing he could wipe them away for her.

She nodded, roughly wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "I'm sure he's fine and just sulking about it." she tried to laugh it off, but her gut twisted in horror. "I wish I had met you at a different time in my life, Edward."

He smiled slightly at her and stepped closer to her again. "But you didn't."

"You are my only ray of hope in my crumbling world." She said, pressing her warm hand against his pasty cheek. "I want to just run away with you. Finish your hands and live happily ever after." She chuckled at herself. "I sound all Mary-Sue now. But I love you Edward." She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently.

"Tomorrow." He whispered. "After dark, come up and see me. We'll leave. I don't know where we'll go, but we'll leave." He promised her.

"Japan." She blurted out.

He tilted his head to the side and looked at her quizzically. "Why?"

She grinned half heartedly, "Mary said they can do robotic limbs. We could try that."

He nodded, smiling at her. "Okay. Japan." He kissed her cheek quickly and blushed. "Goodnight." He told her and walked off into the darkness.

* * *

**Yeah. I didn't really know what to do here.. I know what will happen next though! It's finally coming to a close. I know you're all thinking 'how dare you make it sappy' well that's all the sappy fluffyness there will be. Now.. REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

Sally waited until she could no longer see Edward walking away. Closing the window she slid to the floor, trying to hide her excitement. Bouncing up from her spot on the floor she pulled the curtains closed and pulled a black backpack from her closet. Setting the bag on her bed she began filling it with necessary articles of clothing. If she was leaving, she would be prepared.

* * *

Edward paced the large entry of the mansion all day waiting. He knew Sally would come as soon as the sun set. He looked up at every little noise, hoping no one had seen him last night and discovered their plan.

He eventually grew tired of pacing and set off to the library to gather a couple books to bring with them.

* * *

Sally walked into her sisters open room and closed the door behind her. "Mary.." She started, a sad look in her eyes. "I have to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked, pushing her glasses up on her nose as she looked away from her glowing computer screen. "What's wrong?"

Leaning against the large wooden dresser by the door she sighed. "Well, I wanted to-- You see Edward and I--" She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I'm leaving with Edward. We're going to Japan."

"To finish him." A statement more than a question. She nodded and slowly stood from her chair. "When?"

"Tonight."

Mary tried to fight the sudden tears in her eyes. "How?"

Sally wiped away the falling tears from her sisters cheek. "The money dad left me for college.. I'll be back though. It's just not safe for Edward here the way he is. I wouldn't want to change him for the world but he needs this."

"I understand." Mary nodded and hugged her sister. "Will you tell mum?"

"No, I can't. She wouldn't let me go." She sighed, "I'll write and let her know I'm fine." She kissed the top of Mary's head and smiled sadly. "I just wanted to say a proper goodbye to you. I owe you that."

"Damn right." She muttered, trying to laugh.

* * *

After sun set Sally started her walk up to the mansion. She made it half way up the hillside when she heard a twig snap behind her. Looking around she saw nothing in the darkness. Adjusting her backpack she took a deep breath and continued up the hillside.

Edward stood at the front door; he smiled when he saw Sally come through the gate. When she reached the steps she smiled up at him. "Edward." She greeted him quietly, wrapping her arms around him. He carefully put his arms around her and smiled. "Mary wanted to say goodbye to you, but I told her it wasn't a very good idea."

"We have to go down the hill anyway." He said, leaning his cheek on top of her head. He pulled away and smiled down at her.

"Okay. Then it's off to Japan." She looked at his hands, furrowing her brow. "I suppose a plane is out of the question." Edward nodded slowly, looking down at his hands. "Boat, then…" She smiled up at him and adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

* * *

**So yeah, I planned to end it in this chapter, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it _quite_ yet. I'm taking my time to do it right, this is to make sure you all know I AM working on it. please review! **


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry this took so long to write/post. But here's the final installment.**

* * *

Edward and Sally made their way through the darkness toward the little pink house. Stepping into the yard and closing the fence behind them, they started toward Mary's open window. Sally stopped suddenly when she heard the bushes rustle behind her. Turning slowly she stared quietly at the bush for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered.

"Nothing…" She trailed, eyeing the shrubbery suspiciously as she continued to her sisters window. She knocked three times against the frame.

"Sally?" Came a small whisper before Mary appeared at the window, a sad smile on her face. "Hello Edward."

"Hello." He smiled, nodding slightly to her.

Sally reached through the window and wrapped her arms around Mary, squeezing her tightly. "I'm gonna miss you." She whispered before pulling away.

Roughly wiping away the tears that started falling, Mary tried to smile. "I'm going to miss you too. And you, of course, Edward."

"We'll be back." He smiled at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Came a very familiar voice from behind them.

Sally turned quickly to see Bret stepping out of the bushes. "Go home, Bret."

"Yeah, I'm thinking no." He walked slowly toward them, "You see, I've had a bad couple of days thanks to a certain someone and I think she needs to be taught a lesson."

Sally rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Just go home. I'm sorry I shoved you down the hill, but you had it coming." She told him, folding her arms over her chest.

"Had it coming?" He questioned, taking another step toward her. He stopped short when he saw Edward inching in front of Sally. He looked over Edward with disgust and terror. "This thing is what you've been hiding?"

Sally's jaw clenched as she balled her fists at her sides, trying to hide her anger and fight the urge to maim Bret. "Edward is not a thing." She said quietly.

Bret reached forward; grabbing Sally's arm he pulled her to his side. "You prefer this monster to a real person? I knew you were off but I didn't know you were sick and twisted."

Edward looked to Mary for a moment, "Go inside." He said sternly and quietly. She obliged and disappeared into the house. Taking a small step toward Sally Edward kept his hands at his sides. "Let her go."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Bret rolled his eyes and clung to Sally tighter, his arm around her shoulders.

Sally struggled in his grip, trying to free herself. "Just leave us alone." she glared at Bret and stamped on his foot.

"Stupid bitch." He growled; grabbing her by the wrist he slapped her with his free hand across the cheek.

Edward stepped between Sally and Bret, ready to defend. Taking a calming breath Sally placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped around him. She gave him a sad but loving smile before turning to Bret. "Do you hurt women to make yourself feel more like a man?" She said coldly as she looked him in the eye.

"Shut up!" He yelled, shoving Sally into Edward. A sharp, painful gasp escaped from her lips as she fell back. Bret's eyes widened with fear as he stammered. "I didn't-- that's not-- I'm sorry." He turned quickly and ran from the yard.

Getting to his knees, Edward lay Sally on the ground. He looked down at her, tears in his eyes as he tried to find the words.

"Please, don't be sad Edward." She said softly. Reaching her hand up she wiped away his tears and smiled at him. "It's not your fault."

"But, Sally."

"Shh. It's alright." She smiled at him and pulled him down into a kiss. When Edward pulled back, she stared up at him. "Please, look out for Mary."

"I will." He promised.

"Thank you." She said softly before closing her eyes.

Having no idea what to say or do Edward just sat there with Sally. He looked at his hands, seeing her blood on the blades made him angry with himself. "I'm so sorry Sally. If you'd never met me--" He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mary standing beside him.

"She was happy with you, Edward. Don't talk like that." She knelt beside him and grabbed her sisters limp wrist. "You might want to hide for a bit. I called an ambulance for her, not that it'll do much good now." She fought back her tears as she felt for Sally's pulse. She held tightly to her hand and looked at Edward.

"I'm so sorry, Mary."

"I'm not going to tell you it's fine. But I know it wasn't your fault." She wiped away her tears before continuing. "Just go back to the mansion and wait for me. It may be a few days, but I will get you finished. One way or another. For Sally."

Edward nodded slowly before leaning down and kissing Sally's forehead. He stood, reluctantly, and retreated back to the mansion. He looked back over his shoulder. "Goodbye." He whispered before running off into the darkness.

Mary sat in the yard with Sally's body until the ambulance arrived. She was still, never saying a word; her face emotionless. Even when their mother was in hysterics about the incident she was quiet and still.

~*~

A few weeks and some home made documents later Mary made the hike up to the mansion to find Edward. She walked through the front door and called down the halls. "Edward?" But she received no answer. She searched all the rooms and found no sign of him.

Sitting on the stairs she watching the front door, listening for any noise. Three hours passed; Nothing. Edward was gone. She sighed slightly and stood from her perch. Fighting back the urge to scream she took a deep breath and left the mansion.

Making her way down the hillside she thought about her life. Sally was dead and her mom was becoming an alcoholic mess. Now, Edward was gone. She had nothing left in suburban America. Glancing back to the mansion behind her she frowned. "I'll find you one day. Make you whole." She whispered before continuing down to the little pink house.

Edward watched Mary make her way down the hillside. He sighed a little and turned to go back to his sanctuary.

The End

* * *

**From the start, I knew this is how it had to end.. I'm sorry.**


End file.
